witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
A Witcher (Számítógépes játék)
Ez a cikk a számítógépes játékról szól. A konzolos változathoz, lásd: The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf. A Witcher (lengyelül: Wiedźmin) a CD Projekt RED által fejlesztett számítógépes szerepjáték. A játék a lengyel Andrzej Sapkowski által írt könyveken alapszik, a BioWare Aurora motorját használja, és 2007. októberében jelent meg. A játék kibővített változata, mely többek között egy kalandszerkesztőt, illetve két új kalandot, „A Semlegesség Ára” (angolul: The Price of Neutrality) és a „Mellékhatások” (angolul: Side Effects) tartalmazza, 2008. szeptemberében jelent meg. A megjelenéstől számított első tíz hónapban 800,000 példányt adtak el világszerte. A konzolos verzió, mely egy teljesen új motort és harcrendszert használ, előreláthatólag 2009. őszén fog megjelenni, The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf néven. A Witcher Geralt sztoriját követi, aki egy mutáns „witcher” – egy felbérelhető vándor szörnyvadász, aki rendelkezik bizonyos természetellenes képességekkel. A történet egy középkori világban játszódik, egy meglehetősen részletes látványvilág mellett. A különböző pontokon megjelenő természetes fényt is sikerült realisztikusan megvalósítani, emellett a nappal-éjszaka dinamikus váltakozása is remekül színesíti a játékot. A Witcherben az időjárás dinamikusan változik, az alig szitáló esőtől, a felhőszakadásos, villámdörgésekkel tarkított viharokig, minden valósan megjelenik, ezenfelül sikerült megvalósítania a fejlesztőknek azt is, hogy az emberek a megeredő eső elől a tetők alá húzódnak. A játék fejlesztésének egyes szakaszai Még megírásra vár A játék történetszála A játék a Witcher Geralt köré épül, aki a játék kezdetekor amnéziában szenved. A történetben előrehaladva Geralt fokozatosan rájön, hogy ő valójában az egyik leghíresebb witcher, s szinte mindenhol ismerik, nagyon sok barátja és ellensége is van, de hogy ezek az emberek kik is valójában, arra még nem emlékezik. A játékos ténykedései, majd idővel befolyásolják ezeket a kapcsolatokat, és a történet előrehaladtával megválaszthatják saját útjukat, ebben a Geralot körülvevő politikai intrikák világában. A történet „irányvonalak” A játék fejlesztői nagyon sokszor hangoztatták, hogy számukra a fejlesztés legfőbb irányvonala az volt, hogy a játékosnak olyan döntéseket adjanak, melyek távol maradnak a jó és rossz szokásos sablonjaitól, ehelyett inkább a ”kevésbé” rossz lehetőségek közül kell választaniuk. A Witcher úgy lett felépítve, hogy a játékos döntéseinek következményei, gyakran nem azonnal érzékelhetőek, sokszor csak jó néhány fejezettel később derül ki, hogy mennyire választott „helyesen” a játékos. A fejlesztők ezt direkt így akarták megoldani, hogy ezáltal elkerüljék a „ment, választ, visszatölt” stílusú játékmenetet, melyet a hasonló stílusú számítógépes szerepjátékokban lehet látni. Andrzej Sapkowski munkáitól való eltérések *A „Temeriai Dinasztia” szerint, amely egy Andrzej Sapkowski által írt, a hivatalos oldalán megjelent plusz matéria, miután Geralt levette a Striga átkot Adda–ról ( Foltest király lánya), fehér hajú volt, és mentálisan zavarodottá vált. Azonban a játék szerint, a haja vörös (valószínűleg festett) volt, és nem adtak magyarázatot a mentális állapotára sem. *A játékban megadott 1270-es dátum helytelen - a játék valójában 1273-ban játszódik (5 évvel a Nilfgaardi háború után, mely 1268-ban ért véget, és a második Catrionai felkelés alatt, ami pedig 1272-ben kezdődött). * A „Tündérmesék és Történetek” és a „Maxima Mundi enciklopédiája” könyveket a játék magába foglalja, azonban ezek a könyvek, Sapkowski elképzelése szerint, csak évszázadokkal később íródtak. Játékmenet A játékban három kamera állás található. A Witcher két fajta felül nézetben is játszható, ilyenkor mindent az egérrel kell irányítanunk, vagy a váll-melletti kameranézetből, mely esetben a játékos közelebbről szemlélheti a harcokat is, azonban így kissé korlátozottabb láthatósággal. Mindhárom kameranézetnél megváltoztathatóak az egér és billentyűzet beállítások, lehetséges csak az egeret, vagy az egeret és billentyűzetet együttesen használva is játszani. A Witcher harc rendszere jelentősen eltér a legtöbb RPGk-ben megszokottaktól. A játékos három harci stílus közül választhat. A „gyors” stílus, lehetővé teszi a gyorsabb, azonban kevesebbet sebző támadásokat, és ezzel nagyobb eséllyel találhatjuk el ellenfeleinket. A „kemény” stílussal komolyabb sebzéseket vihetünk be, a lassabb támadások ellenében, azonban kisebb eséllyel találjuk el ellenfeleinket. A „csoportos” stílussal pedig nagy lendületű támadásokat vihetünk be a minket körülvevő ellenfeleinknek. A játékos bármikor szabadon válthat a három stílus közt. Ezen alapbeállások mindegyike rendelkezik a maga saját speciális harci stílusával. Geralt mindkét – acél és ezüst – kardjának is jelentősen eltérő harci stílusa van, a többi átlagos fegyverei mellet, és ezen kardok nagyon eltérő célt szolgálnak. Az acél kard főleg az emberek, illetve hús-vér ellenfelek ellen hasznos, míg az ezüst kard inkább a természetfeletti szörnyek és a bestiák ellen való (akik néha teljesen sebezhetetlenek acél által). Az alkímia a játékmenet egyik fő része. A játékos képes különféle főzeteket készíteni, amelyek növelik az életerő, illetve kitartás regenerációját, lehetővé teszik Geralt számára, hogy lásson a sötétben, és egyéb előnyöket biztosítanak számára. Ezeknek a főzeteknek a receptjét tekercsek segítségével, vagy kísérletezgetés útján lehet megtanulni. Ha játékos készít egy ismeretlen főzetet, akkor választhat, hogy megissza-e, ám ha rossz a főzet, akkor ezzel megmérgezi a karaktert. Minden egyes főzet elfogyasztásával nő Geralt testében a mérgezettség szintje. Ez speciális főzetek elfogyasztásával, vagy a tábortűznél, fogadóban történő meditáció útján csökkenthető. A főzetek mellett a játékos készíthet olajokat és bombákat is, előbbiek javítják a fegyverek sebzését, utóbbiak pedig fegyverként használhatóak a harcban. Viszont egyik sem készíthető addig, amíg nem költünk tehetségpontokat a megfelelő képességekre. emberi A Witcher zenéje A Witcher zenéjét Adam Skorupa és Paweł Błaszczak komponálta. Egyes kiadásokban (lásd: az egyes változatok listáját) a Zenei CD-t is megtalálhatjuk a játék dobozában. A CD 29 számot tartalmaz, melyek együttes hossza 73 perc, 13 másodperc. A Witcher által inspirált zenék egy külön CD-n jelentek meg (például, Vader), melyeket önállóan hoztak forgalomba néhány országba, illetve mellékelték a játék bizonyos kiadásaihoz. Mindkét zenei anyag megtalálható a játékBővített Kiadásában. Bővített Kiadás A 2008-as San Franciscoi Játékfejlesztői Konferencián a CD Projekt Red bejelentette a Witcher Bővített Kiadását, ami számos technikai javítást és sok új játékelemet is tartalmazott. Technikai információk A Witcher alatt a BioWare Aurora motorjának egy új verziója dolgozik, az egyjátékos módhoz igazítva. Jelentős újításokat is bevezettek az eredeti BioWare motorjába, valamint hibaelhárítási és moddolási terén is kibővült, melyek a technikai információk cikkben is leírásra kerülnek. Lokalizációs változatok All the female portrait cards shown after Geralt's "conquests" were retouched to a more modest standard for the US release version. The in-game Dryad was also reskinned so her hair covered more of her body in this release. Colorful dialogue between characters was cut in the English releases — not merely the US release — especially through shortening of dialogue. Lead Designer Michał Madej has disputed claims by fans that this was due to the sometimes crude language, but that the decision to edit down dialogue occurred because of production-related concerns in game development. Proof reader Martin Pagan noticed this shortened version during his work and writer Sande Chen confirmed that it was not due to censorship. Fans have theorized that it may have been done for voice acting cost savings, especially since much of the vulgar language has been retained. Such cost savings would normally occur during any shortening of dialog, even in cases where no major crudity was involved. To unlock the long version of the dialogs (text only), see: Unlocking original dialogues. Kiadások The following table lists the contents of each of the various editions in addition to the game DVD itself. Help us by adding information about missing editions! Legend: O'riginal '''E'dition ('''OE), C'ollector's '''E'dition ('''CE), L'imited '''E'dition ('''LE), E'nhanced '''E'dition ('''EE) and S'pecial '''E'dition ('''SE). : Konzolos változat The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf is an upcoming console role-playing game to be released in Fall 2009. While it will feature the same story as A Witcher PC game, based on the book series of the same name by Polish author Andrzej Sapkowski, it will use a new engine, created in cooperation with Widescreen Games, and a new action-based combat system. Spin-offs Several spin-off games have been created either by CD Projekt or on the license from CDP. Mobile phone game The Witcher: Crimson Trail (Polish: Wiedźmin: Krwawy Szlak), also known as The Witcher Mobile is a mobile phone action game created developed by Breakpoint on the license from CD Projekt. It features Geralt in his youth as a promising young student, has just completed his training to become an elite monster slayer – a witcher. Card games Two card games based on CD Projekt's A Witcher számítógépes játék have been designed by Kuźnia Gier. One, Wiedźmin: Przygodowa Gra Karciana (The Witcher: Adventure Cardgame) has been published by Kuźnia Gier and is being sold in Polish gaming stores, while the other, Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (The Witcher Promo Card Game) is a simpler game added to the collector's edition of The Witcher in some countries. Browser game The Witcher: Versus is a Flash-based multiplayer fighting browser game, developed for CD Projekt RED by one2tribe and launched in 2008. The game has you create a character from one of three classes and challenge other players to deadly battles. When you first sign up for Versus, which is tied into your thewitcher.com forum account if you have one, you choose from one of three character classes: Witcher, Sorceress and Frightener. További információk * Bugs * Easter Eggs * Spoilers Jegyzetek Külső linkek * Hivatalos oldal (a nem Flash változó) * Hivatalos fórum * [http://pc.ign.com/objects/682/682220.html A Witcher az IGN-en] * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/thewitcher/index.html?q=the%20witcher A Witcher a GameSpoton] * [http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2004/10/24 Harmadik bázis!] * Fejlesztői interjúk: ** The Witcher Interview, első rész az IGN-en ** The Witcher Interview, második rész az IGN-en ** The Witcher Interview, harmadik rész az IGN-en de:The Witcher (Computerspiel) dk:The Witcher (computer spil) en:The Witcher (computer game) es:The Witcher (juego de ordenador) fr:The Witcher it:The Witcher (videogioco) pl:Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) ru:Ведьмак (компьютерная игра) sr:The Witcher (компијутерска игра) emberi Witcher Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék